Hold Up My Heart
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: She's always been there for Wilson, even since their first meeting in college. After everything he's been through, and them both together, will they finally admit to their feelings? Wilson/OC. oneshot.


**AN: Okay everyone, this is a story that explains the creation of the character Katheryn Mae Wilson, and her impact throughout Wilson's life. Credit for the creation of this character goes to CassidyTVNut, HughLaurieLover and myself. **

**x**

* * *

_We shared hope_

_We shared life_

_We shared kisses by the fire_

_And I will always be the one who understands you. _

-Brooke White [Hold Up My Heart]

* * *

_Mid January, McGill campus_

The snow whipped around, blowing papers and posters throughout the room, and the two students in the room hurried to shut the windows. They were in different classes, but were studying the same thing; oncology.

"Hey," the guy nodded, "I've seen you in here before, what's your name?"

"You think that I'll tell you my name but let you slip by?" She laughed, "Tell me yours first."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "I'm James Wilson, and you?"

"Katheryn Tretler-Wirth," she took the hand he held out towards her and shook it, "Are you working on that essay on radiation poisoning for Mr. Meyer's class too?"

"The most recent one? Yeah," Wilson headed towards his desk, "Want to sit with me? We can talk about it together."

"Sure," Katheryn carried over her stuff, taking a seat besides him.

---

_Three Months Later … _

"Well, I mean, you don't have to come with me, it's just a few friends and I." Wilson was standing with Katheryn outside the lecture hall, "You probably won't like many of them, besides, the trip is expensive."

"I don't mind, besides, my parents would probably like it if I stopped down and visited them. After all, Syracuse is on the way south; we could carpool if you want." Katheryn led the way towards the mess hall, Wilson trailing close behind her.

"Uhm, Katheryn?" Wilson began, once they had gotten out of the building and into the snowy evening.

"You don't have to say my name, I'm right here." Katheryn looked at him over her shoulder.

"I, well, was kind of thinking; about us." Wilson started again, "About our friendship, I mean, you're probably one of the closest friends I've made in the past year and, I was kind of wondering what you thought about that."

"Are you trying to say that you _like _me James Evan Wilson?" Katheryn stopped in the snow and turned to look at him.

"Uh, well," Wilson began, "Maybe?"

"Then why are you so nervous?" Katheryn laughed, "Nothing is really going to be changing between us, except the fact that we're dating."

"So we are now … you know, dating?" Wilson asked, not seeming at all like himself.

"You're impossibly slow James Wilson!" Katheryn pulled open the door to the mess hall and followed him inside, both of them laughing.

---

_Another three months later … _

"You're transferring?" Wilson leaned back in his chair, "Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"Because I only decided today James," Katheryn had her feet up in his lap and she was skimming a handout on John Hopkins.

"So what about us?" Wilson asked, "I mean, Princeton and John Hopkins aren't too far; compared to McGill and John Hopkins."

"Look," Katheryn leaned forwards, "We agreed that if anything came up, including this, we'd be able to still remain friends. Just take a break from each other, if we find someone new, then we can be happy for the other; if not, then maybe we could pursue a relationship if we ever end up working near each other."

"Sure," Wilson leaned forwards, kissing Katheryn's lips gently, "I love you no matter what happens."

"And I love you," Katheryn stood, grabbing a bottle of soda before tossing one to Wilson.

---

_Two years later..._

"Are you sure that it won't be awkward to be at my wedding?" Wilson was pacing his office, "I mean, you and Liz used to be friends."

"We still are James, really; that was our agreement, if you could be happy, or I could, then so be it." Katheryn tried to keep from laughing.

"You're sure about this?" Wilson sat behind his desk, "Based on our past …"

"Wilson, I just told you, it's fine." Katheryn laughed, "I'll be there, I'm happy for you."

---

_October of 2008_

"Hey," Katheryn took a seat in the coffee shop, "Haven't seen you much."

"Yeah," Wilson stirred his coffee, "Been busy."

"I know," she took his hand and squeezed it, "I heard about Amber."

"It's fine," Wilson shrugged, "I couldn't do anything."

"Don't say that," Katheryn took his hand, "You did everything you could. Even that isn't enough sometimes, you're talking to someone who experienced that first hand."

"Oh, right, sorry." Wilson pulled his hand away from hers and drank his coffee quickly, "How've you been?"

"Fine," Katheryn leaned back in her chair, "Freshmen college students do not understand the demands of essay writing even now."

"They just don't understand how good you are." Wilson laughed, "Nothing you're doing wrong."

"I know," Katheryn laughed, "You aren't either."

"What do you mean?" Wilson looked confused.

"You don't like this – what about this – I don't know. You moving from one marriage to the next, but you do anyways."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Wilson leaned back in his chair, his eyes trained on Katheryn's movements, "Why though, I don't know."

---

_About two years later … _

"Can you believe it?" House was first to speak out of the four of them, "A year ago, I has coming home from the nut house."

"As if we all wanted to be reminded of that," Wilson handed his friend a can of beer and sat down in a chair opposite him.

"I know, really House." Cuddy was leaning back into the couch cushions besides him, "That's the last thing we want to have on our minds now."

"Exactly, why not talk about something else?" Katheryn sat on the floor besides Wilson, leaning against his legs.

"Like what?" House leaned forwards, "The fact that Cuddy has a new ring?"

"You already announced to us _twice _that you proposed to me." Cuddy laughed, "I think they got it now."

"But I don't think they believe us," House faked a pout, "At least Wilson doesn't."

"How much more obvious could you get?" Wilson rolled his eyes, "Besides I think our news might be better."

"Then you," Cuddy looked at House, "need to shut up and let Wilson talk."

"Well, I was actually going to tell you all, but Wilson and I are expecting twins."

"Wh – what?" House sat bolt upright.

"Why so surprised?" Wilson laughed, "You've always said Katheryn was the best if I ever truly wanted a family."

"Well I'm right." Cuddy and Katheryn both laughed at House grinned, "Aren't I?"

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: So, now you know about my favorite OC, aka, my fictional self! ^.^ **

**Reviews?**


End file.
